The present invention relates to a fitting for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, with a lower fitting part, an upper fitting part, which is pivotable relative to the lower fitting part around a bearing bolt, a movable locking device, which is connected to the lower fitting part and is for engaging with the upper fitting part for locking of the fitting, a control cam, which is attached to the locking device for engaging with at least one control element of the upper fitting part for controlling the cooperation between the locking device and the upper fitting part, and at least one movably mounted, spring-loaded clamping eccentric, which at least indirectly acts on the locking device and which secures the engagement between the locking device and the upper fitting part under normal conditions, whereby for the unlocking of the fitting the spring-loaded clamping eccentric is moved so that the engagement of the locking device and the upper fitting is terminated.
DE 102 35 141 A1 and corresponding U.S. 2004/0245816 A1 disclose a fitting of the above-described type that is designed for the backrest of a vehicle seat. The locking device engages with a gear rim of the upper fitting part. The control cam connected with the locking device engages with different control elements on the upper fitting part, so that the fitting is lockable only in certain positions of the backrest. For unlocking, the same actuating force is required in each case, in order to move the first locking element away from the locking device so that it no longer engages with the upper fitting part.